


6:A Kiss of Relief

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), general danvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses x Moments, Tumblr Prompt, Wee Angst, after battle fic, general danvers, prompt, prompt 6, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kristinlang said:<br/>6. A Kiss of Relief and General Danvers, please? :D</p><p><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a> </p><p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149887788763/6-a-kiss-of-relief-and-general-danvers-please">#6 A Kiss of Relief - General Danvers</a></p><p>Keep'm coming peeps! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	6:A Kiss of Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KristinLang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KristinLang).



Alex felt like a lead weight as she strapped the last of her gear on, allowing Lane to double check her body armor before she loaded up in the helicopter. Not bothering with the seat as she grabbed the safety cable, locking it to the harness secured around her waist before pounding twice on the wall of the bird. “Let's go!”

Lane gave her a small salute to which she nodded to, she was an agent not a soldier, although if a particular general were to ask her to join her company she'd be number one on the roster. Of course she already was in her own right though they were still keeping that to themselves for the most part.

Although, when she thought about it there really wasn't anyone that didn't know except maybe her mother. Hank was aware as a matter of course, which in turn allowed Lane in on their relationship, Kara knew, and still didn't seem too forgiving about it and with Kara came Cat. Vasquez knew, she was there the first time Astra had kissed Alex, though neither had really ever confirmed with anyone in the DEO that they were dating? In a relationship? Sleeping together? Connected-

Alex shook her head, feeling the lurch of the black hawk as it lifted, and with it her adrenaline as she grabbed hold of the inner handle to keep herself steady. She already wanted to punch through walls and was considering a wire drop in motion when they got to where Astra had been pummeled and then had a proverbial building drop on her just to get on site that much faster.

“Danvers go.”

“Alex, I've got Supergirl on the line, she's got the Voxen indisposed but isn't sure for how long.”

“Patch her in.”

“Supergirl?” Alex tried, hearing static and a bit of feedback before Kara's response broke through.

“I can't get to her Alex, not without leaving this thing unattended and I'm not about to do that now.”

“It's alright Kara, we're on the way, ground transport is out due to the collapse.”

“Does this thing have an off button it's waking up!”

Every hormone in her body, every evolutionary adaptation she possessed filled her mind ratcheting her disquiet into overdrive, overcoming Alex's own good sense of what was logical and what was rash for long enough to practically poison herself with adrenaline. Alex switched her signal, relaying orders for the accompanying black hawk to cut their escort and go full assault, priority one in order to get to Kara and assist with the prisoner.

“Get me to that site, monitor Bravo team, if they need aid you drop and go.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Alex cut back to Kara, “Focus on keeping the prisoner detained backup is coming in hot, we're headed towards Astra's location. Come help when you can.” Alex cut the comm and relayed her instructions to the pilot who pitched the bird sharply before pushing the throttle, radioing local traffic control their trajectory and military overrides to ensure their path was clear.

Alex grabbed the lead repel line, releasing the lock mechanism, securing the end to her harness and threading the slackline through another rig set and coiling it at her hip. She felt the bird as it began to stabilize and hit the indicator she was dropping before they were set and hovering in place causing the pilot to swear.

The zip of the line resounded as she rushed down it, engaging the brake clamp far lower than she should have, her hips torquing as the black hawk drifted into its final place whipping her about with it. She squeezed the brake harder swinging her weight as a counterpoint as she braced herself before landing on a thankfully solid flat of concrete a few feet from where Astra had last been seen.

She unhooked and tethered the line weight, giving the signal to the pilot to send the rest of Alpha team. Once all the boots were on the ground she sent two of them to secure a landing zone for the chopper and flare it for the others to reach if need be. She set up a comm signal, leaving the agent there to handle Alpha and Bravo relays to the DEO as she took one other agent and started in on the twisted coil of the half constructed building that had been utilized like a bookshelf in a bad comedy to bury a character.

Only this wasn't for a laugh, this was her Kryptonian, or at least one of them, fighting to keep her city safe, to put away things that used to follow her blindly because she was the alpha of Fort Rozz, until. Until Alex had proven she could be killed, or at least made it appear that way. Now for some Astra was practically revered, some kind of phantom risen from the dead, while others saw her as fallible and what with helping Supergirl, the progeny of their damning Judicator, she became an almost bigger target than Kara.

“Astra!” Alex shouted, assured there weren't any civilians around within earshot that might pick up the name.

“Signal!” Jackson shouted, pointing ahead as the locators they made both Kara and Astra wear pinged. Alex saw it on her own armband, pounding ahead and ducking beneath jutting bits of scaffolding and rebar until she came to a vacant space of a flat slab of concrete set deep into the pavement.

“Alpha team leader, this is Bravo team, prisoner secure and loaded for transport Supergirl is on her way. Bravo returning to base. Over and out.”

“Acknowledged Bravo.” Kara landed a few seconds after, looking to Alex expectantly.

“Where is she?”

Alex looked at her armband, they were right on top of the signal with no sign of Astra. She saw Kara get that look she seemed to whenever she concentrated enough on a singular power of hers. “Down..”

“Down where?!”

Kara held up a hand, tracking whatever it was she heard before kneeling down, hand floating over the ground before she reared back and punched through the concrete there, water sputtered up to meet the gap she made as she pulled back again. She had both fists raised above her head this time and pounded an even bigger hole.

“Astra!?” Alex called, seeing only a large outwardly dented pipe, thinking maybe Kara needed to go below that until fingers burst through the fist sized dent, twisting it around with a whine. Kara grabbed for the rent edges, peeling them back with a grunt of effort and revealing a soaked and gasping Astra.

Alex was on her knees beside Kara in an instant, grabbing for the fabric of Astra's suit, pulling her out of the tight fit and up with her sister's help. Astra coughed, sucking in air as Alex pushed her hair from her face and set their foreheads together to try and ground her while Kara stood to give them room. Her hand was on her ear, relaying to Lane and Henshaw that they had found her aunt and to send some kind of calvary to help Kara clear the mess they had made of this portion of the city.

“You stubborn, frustrating, impulsive, beautiful, brilliant, Kryptonian.” Alex brushed the barest of kisses against Astra's lips as air rushed between them, relief washing over her.

Astra's hands set themselves on either side of Alex's face, the flutter of her lips out in the open fueling her actions. Not to mention nearly drowning in what she had thought was a good escape from being crushed under a building while having been slammed nearly six feet into a crater.

She pulled Alex to her fully, causing the woman to let out a small noise of surprise as Astra laid claim to her mouth, relief flooding over her as she pulled in an audible breath through her nose. Her arms were around the agent, fingers digging into the plates of her kevlar vest effortlessly as she prayed to be let inside.

Alex stiffened, hands wrapping around Astra's forearms as a means to anchor herself until those arms surrounded her and she grappled to the Kryptonian where she could. Her adrenaline left her in a rush, replaced with a growing sense of relief that Astra was alive. She was thrown back into the moment, digging her fingers into Astra's scalp as she allowed her inside, imbibing the noise of alleviation that resounded from the woman as she kissed her back with a reckless abandon.

Kara made a noise of disapproval but kept any commentary to herself. Knowing already Cat was going to mimic either woman’s current actions, but not without a comment or three beforehand.

Alex broke away first, eyes still closed as she pressed their foreheads together again. “Don’t do that to me again…”

“What Brave One?”

“Make me feel like I lost you.”

“Does that mean you more than just like me, Alexandra Danvers?”

Alex nodded without hesitation, unsure why she had been holding herself back for so long from fully acknowledging her feelings for Astra when the Kryptonian had told her she ‘more than just liked her’ weeks ago and Alex had just frozen and then changed the subject.

“Yes Astra In-Ze of Krypton, it means I love you, so you can’t do that to me again.”

Astra actually grinned, surging forward and kissing Alex all over again until she nearly had the agent best in her lap before letting her up for air. “I will not promise, you know why I can’t, but I will try, I will try so very hard my Brave One.”


End file.
